The Bloodsong Chronicles
by Jake the Drake
Summary: Follow Manticore Avernum and the Fellowship of Paladins across the lands of Tyria and RuneScape as they combat the forces of evil! One of my earlier writing pieces, so it's not a Troll Fic. Part 1 of 4.
1. Chapter 1

**_Waaay_**** back in middle school (2006-2009), when I was playing RuneScape and Guild Wars regularly, I'd had an explosion of creativity that lead to the creation of this old four-part crossover story. At that time, I was using Notepad instead of MS Word, my writing skills had been corrupted by text transcript, my characters were all Mary-Sues, I refused to use correct punctuation and indention, I wrote run-on sentences, my spelling and observation skills were atrocious, and I didn't yet quite grasp the concept of visual appeal. Nevertheless, whenever I look back on these stories, they still make me laugh. Figured I didn't want to be shy about how horrible of a writer I used to be before I created Jack Callaway, who fixed me up ****_real_**** good.**

**Inspirations/Crossover of:** Harry Potter heptalogy, Lord of the Rings trilogy, RuneScape, Guild Wars, Geneforge series, Avernum series, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, my days in the Fellowship of Paladins RS clan

**Enjoy while you can comprehend it. ;)**

* * *

Oue qu-tallad gatews,yoritutad os fe gao trest,yeroad oue hulxer,oue adomonis,oue lonar,oue yoold fas reen nillt un yoe tends.

Our so-called leaders, prosituted us to the west, destroyed our culture, our economies, our honor, our blood has been spilt on your hands.

**_The Bloodsong Chronicles_**

_Chapter 1: The Prophecy_

If I haven't told you about the Bloodsong Prophecy then you should listen to rumors,fairy tales, and legends more often for the Bloodsong Chronicles have just begun.1,200 years ago The Seeker cast a ritual on the total solar eclipse, the lunar eclipse and the red morning sun. this ritual would bind the 3 into a portal to the future, on the very same day of Judgement Day,because he would believe there is someone out there brave,strong,and intelligent enough to survive the challenges that awaits the 50 years the portal would open and no brave hero has survived creatures from the Underworld would rise up and declare war on Judgement Day while the Weh no Su and the mortals prepare for the assault of a planetary-time."weee musst waait for the openingg" said Morgoth "i havve waaited long enoughh" "but we must prepare the army" replied a minotaur leiutenant "preparre the arrmy iff you must,but i am IMPATIENT!GET ME ALL GODDAM GENERALS GET ME ALL OF THE F***ING..." yelled Morgoth "oh great here we go again u havent taken ur pills ." replied leiutenant so he put in the powder in the glass of water and made Morgoth take it "sorrry i didnt take em i get angry when i dont take them". so they waited another 50 years until the next binding... "where are THE PORTALS!WHERE IS DAMN HERO?!WHERE!"the minotaur knocked him out and Morgoth's tongue was hanging out,but what they didnt sense was the birth of that very hero, Manticore.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Red Morning Sun_

During the birth of Manticore, priests took him and blessed him with luck, but on the very same day he said his first sentence..." f**k!i wet my diaper!" nd the priests told his mom that he would become a legend in the end.12 years later he was so smart that he knew the ancient language that was before the human race, but that night he had a dream... a dream that told his future but only a little bit each 2 the first night he had become the champion-knight of the Gielinor Empire, fought off his first greater black demon,and killed next day he decided to record his dreams in a Dream woke up and said "wheres momma?" "y isent she here?", "uhh she's getting some food" replied dad "ok" and so he waited and waited but mom didnt come back so he started to worry, "y hasent she come back yet?tell the truth ." "she was...robbed...raped...and killed"replied dad so manticore started bawling his eyes out and shut his bedroom door went to sleep but was in a trance, he had seen his entire future but after he entered the portal he couldnt get out. and thats when he woke the primonition and startled to death,he found his dad on the floor of the priests had fufilled their part in the prophecy by killing the parents and killing orphanage took Manticore and raised him in the Knight's Acadamy at Varrock where he trained til he was of his dream was about to be completed while the leiutenants of the acadamy gave Manticore 2 missions to complete before sundown, to kill the greater black demon,Jythok'en Dimentcus,and the green dragon of Crandor, had packed all of his food,potions,and weapons in his magical cube that could store infinite amounts of storage, he set out for the dragon of Crandor when he stumbled upon the demon!no matter wat happened the demon would confront him lashed out his rune scimmy cutting off the tale of the ,the demon screamed,almost stunning Manticore,giving the chance for a blow right across the belly of Manticore but w/ his quick relfexes he stabbed Jythok'en in the heart,killing was a bit out of energy when a spirit came down and blessed him w/ Holy Water of Energetic was at full strength while he fought his way thru Elvarg's den and when he met Elvarg...she talked, "y do mere humans dare confront the magnificent Elvarg? y do u need to confront a destiny too beyond the impossible?if u must,kill me,STRIKE ME DOWN W/ UR LIGHTNING U SON OF A BI***!" Manticore didnt reply and w/ his anger he was giving deep wounds to Elvarg and at the final strike Elvarg spoke again,"Hell have no fury, over a woman scorned...i will fufill my part in the prophecy","prophecy?" asked Manticore, "the prophecy is part of ur destiny and u must complete it" replied Elvarg, "and so i'll have to end it" said Manticore,he took his blade and slashed off Elvargs head to complete the stuffed the head inside the cube and took a boat off the island. It was almost sundown when the Sun turned blood red, Manticore started feeling something, like his body was falling asleep the same way u feel when ur foot does,he felt weak, and ran as fast as he could to tell the leiutenant the accomplishment, but it was too late, he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: A Secret Kept Under Lock and Key_

The next morning, Manticore woke up cold as death and saw all his food stolen but an old man that was starving to death had been sitting in the chair since he fainted."wat r u doing w/ my food?" "im starving, dat y i gotz it" replied the old man,"im starving to!gimmi some of dat lobsta" yelled Manticore, "ah ah ah,not until u tell wat u have learned about the prophecy"replied te old man "uhh Elvarg.." but the old man interupted, "ah! Elvarg, she had fulfilled her part,keep going" "before i fainted i had gotten weak and saw a.." he interupted again like he knows everything, "the Red Morning Sun?yes yes, i know everything about that prophecy let alone be a part of it" "how..." he kept interupting "becuz im the start of it!" he took off his ragged old clothes and shown his navy blue seeker gown "are u telling me ur the..." asked manticore "yes, im The Seeker, and u want to know y i started it?no no dont answer, bcuz i thot 1 brave warrior would fight off my nightmare, Morgoth, devil of the Underworlden Hell,but i needed to test him in order to prove that U could defeat him, all u need is a bit of training and ur redy!" "and wat makes im rdy?" asked manticore "bcuz u completed my first trial, and i got proof!ur head of Elvarg!and i will now give u ur second trial" "but wat about the leiutenants the acadamy?" asked manticore "oh i took care of that, they already fufilled their part in the prophecy" "U KILLED THEM?!"screamed manticore "of course not, all i did was give them a little nudge into a pit of lava!" "oh...ok go on"Manticore begged to let The Seeker continue "i will now give u ur next task, u must find the Chest of Broken Dreams, their u will find ur strength,courage, and ability to defeat Morgoth, but u must do this exactly at midnight where the lunar eclipse is total blood red in order to get ur abilites, but beware, the temple is gaurded heavily w/ Morgoths minions, the Avicara Star-Lights,now u will eat then rest for the night,besides the lunar eclipse is next night,and u must b rdy to w/stand the...nvm just go to sleep" long talk for a Seeker eh? "ok...". During the night, Manticore dreamed of a primonition that would happen under the Lunar Eclipse,he would feel the pain that would run thru his entire he woke up he ate breakfast by catching a rabbit,then he started to train the dummy that The Seeker made up 4 him,"ah, the young warrior has caught a bunch of connies!how splendid!and he saved some for me too!" and so The Seeker ALSO ate breakfast and taught some lessons to Manticore, like how to dodge,block, and spear thru was 11:40 pm while The Seeker was finishing up gathering potions and food to stuff in Manticore's magical cube. "how long will it take to get to the temple?" asked Manticore "about 5 minutes from here.u can see it over there,dat y i dragged u from the spot u fainted so it will lessen the time." "ah, ok so i best get going" Manticore was feeling inconfedent, "be confedent boy,u must have hope!" yelling at Manticore "i will, and i will b back!" "i wont b here,u must find ur own way, i will leave some hunches along some places, u'll see" The Seeker winked in the feeling of walked to the temple and charged at the gaurds, taking out all of them, and waisting 14 minutes of bloody saw in awe the glowing chest in the middle of the temple, and saw the Lunar Eclipse the last minute he opened the box, and he was blinded by the light inside.a shock was running thru him as he tried to w/stand the pain that he was the shock he fell to the ground, stunned,hurt,and electricuted.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Fellowship of Paladins (ps. the funny chapter lol)_

Manticore woke up the next morning feeling down in the dumps while some1 walked over and was pointing an arrow at him. "who r u an here?" "im Manticore, and i found something in a chest and.." "whoa whoa whoa!u wat?no one has opened that chest in 1,200 years!some ppl say its cursed man!" he stopped pointing the arrow and picked Manticore up "the names Cmeister of the Fellowship of Paladins" "the wat?" asked Manticore "the Fellowship of Paladins, or F-O-P for short, plus im the leader of the clan" then Manticore started going beserk like having a ...NERVOUS BREAKDOWN?! (like u do on The Sims 2 lol) Manticore flopped on the floor and started putting his finger to his mouth and going bbbzzbbbblllzzbzbzbllzzz lol. Cmeister didn't no wat to do but he dragged him to his clan hall and every1 was like, "dude wtf, y u bring a retarded b**** like him? he does act retarded right?" "umm every1 meet...Manticore" he welcomed him to the clan but every1 was like , eww im not gonna touch him, hes mental. Cmeister layed him on a bed and tried to wake him up. "DUDE IM TRYING TO HAVE A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN HERE!" yelled Manticore "alright alright...wait wat were u doing?" asked Cmeister "i just said it!bcuz that chest gave me an electric shock and put me into a trance!wat? wat did i say?!i forgot wat happened at the temple ok?" complained Manticore "umm...ok ill just introduce u to the clan members of the FOP, this is Sir Stiglets, the punisher and sometimes hilarious of the bunch, Avilame, the clan clown and immature dude of Maximillion,Spikey, hes cool, hes very athletic and active, while Spongjaws over here is really...really...well put it this way hes very retarded and dumbest of the group, he needs to train alot ." "HEY!IM NOT DUMB IM DUMBER!" yelled Spongjaws "well hello there!" Avilame slapped a sign of Manticore's a** saying "KICK ME!" while Stiglets kicked it lol! "OW STOP DAT U RETARD!" yelled Manticore "nah nah nah nah nAHH!" yelled Sir Stiglets as they chased each other in circles around the room "GET A GRIP!" complained Cmeister "but i was just starting to have fun!" "NO BUTTS NOW GET YO A**ES OUTSIDE AND TRAIN!now u can actually tell that they need training and they sometimes dont no how to handle themselves, meaning taking a lick too much of a d**k"yelled Cmeister "lol then do u no about the prophecy?" asked Manticore "umm a little but i dont no much, i could help u along the way if u wanted!" "sure thanks!so The Seeker told me to find clues around the place so we better start looking in bushes" said Manticore "ok" so they started searching and searching until dawn when Manticore was getting sleepy and fell to the night manticore had a dream that som1 on a donkey wud give him all the clues he needed to do the next trial, so Manticore woke up the next morning and Cmeister served some pheseant meat for walked out to the road and saw a stand with a sombrero guy riding a donkey, and ran towards him. "have u seen a seeker anywhere?" asked Manticore "well surya pretty boy!he told me to give u this letter of chores!" "THANK YOU!" Manticore ran back to the clan hall "HEY THAT WUD B 5GP!...damn.." Manticore busted thru the double doors and told Cmeister the news "i have found the clues!" "ah, those chores look difficult, u want my clan to come with?" asked Cmeister "of course any kind of help would b grateful!" in a hurry they grabbed their food,potions, and equipment and headed on the journey to Karamja Volcano, to kill the lava demon, Un'ethank Telorie.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: A Pendant,A Ring, and a Lie_

As the clan walked along, they saw a small chicken farm and a farmer selling eggs, Cmeister took out some gold but had no $.Stigs,Avilame,and Spikey were all broke cuz they spent it on Manticore had like more than 200k in his pocket. i bot a couple of eggs and cooked em 4 , we had got to Port Sarim right before the ship left for Karamja. "HEY!HEY WAIT WE NEED A TICKET TO KARAMJA!" yelled Cmeister "ya!" yelled all, "alright alright, just these last few ppl and we're off." So we took a long journey across the sea, Stigs and Avilame got seasick and vomited right off the side of the poop-deck.i was feeling dizzy along w/ Spikey and the ship docked at Karamja port but i still felt a little dizzy off in gave me some sea-sick pills and it cleared me up. Past the Banana Grove, and thru the town, we found the volcano. In the dirt we all saw a shiny ring, Cmeister got out his Item Identity book, "ah its the Golden Ring of Energy!now who wants it?" "ME ME ME!" yelled all "umm how about we play Rock,Paper,Scissors,Shoe to decide?" asked Cmeister "sure" said all. Cmeister chose Rock, Stigs chose Paper, Avilame chose scissors, while Spikey didnt want it, but i chose THE ULTIMATE CHERRY BOMB! ^.^ "ok, Manticore can have, but u can only wear it when ur low on energy kk?" "kk" said Manticore. We all walked to the volcano,climbed the rope down, and fought our way thru the volcano when we got stuck at a wall. "we cant get thru!" yelled Avilame "we will all starve!we have no more food!STIGS U FAT-A**!U ATE ALL THE FOOD!" "no i didnt" complained Stigs. then Cmeister pulled up his shirt to see his EXTREMELY hairy chest, we all saw who ate the food..."damn u Sir Stiglets" said Avilame "damn u too Avilame, u shared w/" Manticore found a way through the door but the wall turned and the clan couldnt get thru! Manticore yelled and yelled for help, but Cmeister gave some advice to keep going to find the demons lair.I fought my way thru until i found the demon, w/ a pendent around his neck, "ah the young hero of the great destiny comes to confront his 3rd trial" "yea...and maybe ill succeed on this 1 too" said Manticore "dont b confident, like that stupid betrayer said" "betrayer?"asked Manticore "u will learn more as u go on, now fight me" Manticore took the first shot to the chest, Un'ethank grabbed his head and did a Vice Grip almost passing Manticore out (like on WWE, Great Khali does the big squeeze on the head). Cmeister yelled for Manticore about putting on the ring, so he did and he felt reguvinated! he took 1 big slash to the neck and Un'ethank was killed, THAT QUICK had a quick look at the pendent around the demons neck,grabbed it, and put it around his own neck, he felt like he had a second life to live! Luckily Manticore had some teleport runes to tele to the clan standing outside the hidden wall. "so how was it?" asked Avilame "oh it was great" "dont forget to take that ring off or it will due real damage to the brain" said Cmeister, so Manticore did "hey Manticore, wats that necklace?"asked Stigs "i got it from the demons neck" Cmeister looked it up "its called the Pendent of Life, it will grant a second life to a person who is already dead" said Cmeister "kwl, so i can give it to any1 of my friends that is ded, to life, or myself?"asked Manticore "yea" "kwl". As they took off Karamja, Cmeister told something that no other clan member has before, "will u join our clan?" "totally man!" Manticore yelled in happiness, so C and the gang told some tips on how to fight and told some other rumors like, "i heard that The Seeker was a fake" . Manticore was puzzled to the fact that y ppl call The Seeker, a "fake". Cmeister,Manticore, and the gang swore an oath to help others in great danger, or in great the night Manticore saw a future of wat it will b like after he would defeat Morgoth, it was terrifying, like he would b in a coma for 12 years!After he woke up, he saw The Seeker hanging over his head, scaring Manticore. "so i see that u completed the 3/5 (3rd of 5) trial, im impressed!" "others keep telling me tha phony" said manticore, The Seeker was thinking about wat to say,but the real seeker would say something w/o thinking, "im not a phony, y would they say that?" "maybe bcuz...idk, maybe my friends r lying to me" manticore said "oh? listen to ur friends, friendship is the right path to fufill ur destiny, but defeating my nemesis is just the half of completing it" "wat do u mean?" asked Manticore "i cannot say anything else but to give u ur 4th task, but u must find ur own way after defeating ur 4th task is to go to Thunderhead Keep in the Shiverpeaks (the mountain range where God War Dungeon is), where u will find dwarves that will craft u the armor needed to sustain te blows of Morgoth" "ok" The Seeker disappeared while Manticore was making breakfast for the clan. Cmeister woke up and was told of the news about the 4th task, to find the dwarf armor crafters in the Thunderhead Keep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Shiverpeaks to Droknar's Forge_

After a long day's journey past the Barbarian vill and Cold Mountain, Manticore stumbled upon a familiar site, like a mirage, the portal. "wat does that portal lead to?" asked Manticore "we dont see a portal anywhere" replied Cmeister "but i do!" but the mirage faded.. "hmm...its gone, maybe a mirage" said Manticore. they kept walking along thru the druid town of Traverly and a long,exausting run to the other side of White-Wolf Mountain to Catherby, and thru Camelot to the north. They saw a village of viking-like people and asked for directions, "where is Thunderhead Keep?" asked Manticore "heh! there is no Thunderhead Keep!" yelled the cheiftan "we heard a rumor that, that place is the invisible sacred city of the dwarves!" "thanks.." said Cmeister "but i think its in the caves of the Shiverpeaks" said the cheiftan. the gang traveled the steep slopes of the Shiverpeaks when they found a wall. "now wat? theres no way around" complained Avilame "shut yo shit hole, Avilame. we will find a way to break thru the walls" said Stigs "break it up u 2! all we need is to find a hidden door, if there is 1, and try to open it" said Cmeister. they were feeling the wall when Cmeister came across a nudge, like a key hole. "any1 have te key?" "wat key?" asked Manticore "the key to this lock" said Cmeister "o lemmi get out some notes i took from a lesson in school about how to open doors, ah! it says "Until moonshine, a key to the lock will be the door will not shine, but reflects off of the lake."" "wat does that mean?" asked Stigs "it means we have to wait til nightfall and wait for a key to spawn somewher while the door will appear as a reflection in the lake down there" said manticore "but how do we open the door w/ the key? "asked Avilame "we just go down to the lake and we put the key in the reflection's lock, but we need to have some1 wait at the door to open to hold it, cuz it will only open for a short time before the key disappears" said Cmeister "oh, lets get to it then" so they waited til nightfall, and ate full moon rose in the horizon while the key spawned next to the lake, Cmeister,Stigs,Spikey, and Avilame waited for the door to open while manticore was about to put the lock in the the moon turned into the Lunar Eclipse and Manticore was shaking "MANTICORE HURRY!" yelled C "im...trying!" Manticore stuck the key in the lock and tried to run up to the door while the gang was holding it open. luckily they all got in, in time before the door closed. Manticore was exausted and felt that very same shock that he felt during the last eclipse. Cmeister tried to make Manticore stand up but he passed out "something happened!" yelled C "like he just got knocked out from the eclipse!" "OW DAMN THAT FUCKIN HURT!idk how he shocked me!" yelled Avilame. a group of dwarves, that were carrying battle axes, scuttled to the seen w/ first aid while the other dwarves said "who r u an here?" "our friend just passed out, we r here to see some crafters in Thunderhead Keep 4 a trial that The Seeker gave our friend here" said Cmeister "hmm..we will help ur friend, we r also friends of The Seeker but such a task wud mean hes not who he is." said 1 of the dwarves "btw im Cmeister, this is Stigs,Avilame, and Spikey, and our friend, that just went cold on the floor, is Manticore" said C "come we will take u to Thunderhead Keep, u will b greeted there by our ruler, King Albert Stein." the dwarves dragged Manticore and brought the gang to the market square, the other dwarves took him to the hospital wing. while the gang was searching for the armor crafters. "hey i'll run u to Droknar's Forge if ur seeking the greatest armor crafters in Runescape!" said a runner (some1 who takes a group to a certain place for money) "sure! but can we wait til tommorow, cuz our friend is in the hospital and we cant leave w/o him?" said C "sure!but gimmi 500g first hand so i can pack yall's camping equipment and food" so C gives the runner the money and schedules the trip to Droknar's Forge for next day Manticore had recovered from the shock and the gang set off to Droknar's day and night the gang was so exausted they asked the runner to set up camp where and rest did and Manticore had a dream that the armor crafter wud give a task to find a wizend old creature somewhere in the forbbidened caves to infuse and bless the armor w/ all kinds of runes (in guild wars, runes r bonuses that boosts armor w/ they packed the equipment they continued the journey and finally got to Droknar's saw the humongous marketplace they have ever seen when they saw the famous armor crafter. "HEY HEY! i was wondering if u have elite platemail armor for The Seeker's 4th task?" said Manticore "i..am..old, must i constuct that bit of armor that requires so much materials and infusion from the great sorcerer of the Shiverpeaks?if u must, for the cursed one, i will.i will need the equipment to make it." said the old dwarf "wat kind of materials?and where can i find em?" asked Manticore "u must get 4 cut diamonds,200 steel ingots, and 50 obsidian shards, from Absoulute, the great one is in the Forbbiden Cave across the icy river. It is a long travel young one, but beware of the cursed one, he will betray u w/o a doubt" " happens if i go into the cave?and who is the cursed 1?" asked Manticore "the cursed one, i cannot tell, u must find for urself, but u have been speaking to him since Elvarg, the now, dead dragon of enter the Forbbiden Cave will result in death by King Albert Stein, but if u manage to escape the dictator's hands i will grant u the armor and infuse it w/ the runes that Absoulute will give u" said the old dwarf " pretty...hard but i think i can handle it" said Manticore "lets get going Manticore, we cannot waiste any time, we must find Absoulute, the great sorcerer of the Shiverpeaks, and escape the king's army before its too late!" said C. "to the Forbbiden Cave we go!" said Avilame


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Absoulute,the Bloodsong, and the Escape_

"4 cut diamonds,200 steel ingots, and 50 fucking obby shards!?" yelled Stigs as they walked along "yea, thats wat he said, dat must worth like... 500k total! (obby shard = 3k ea, steel ingot = 100gp ea, diamond = 3k ea, + obby shards r extremely rare)" said Manticore "but more of that later, we must cross the icy river" once they walked the cold,shivering caves of the Shiverpeaks (dat y it called, duh! lol) Cmeister took out some blankets to keep us warm. Stigs had frostbite all over his leg,almost to the point where the gang had to chop it off, Avilame was an icicle, and Spikey's eyes were frozen, so he couldnt see...a pity,besides he needed glasses in the first place. They finaly got to the icey river that the old dwarf crafter was telling them about. Avilame tried to run across but slipped and feel, clocking his chin on the icy got out some climbing boots for grip on the river. As they walked carefully, Stigs and Avilame were standing on a pack of ice, and made it crack!Quickly, they ran to the other side while the river was broken into chunks of ice.A few minutes later they finally got to the Forbbiden cave was moist,damp,freezing,and dark. Avilame was clostriphobic (the fear of inclosed spaces) and waited outside. The gang walked into the cave and saw a bright light w/ some1 in it. Manticore ran to the creature that was standing, "r u Absoulute?" it took awhile for him to speak "yess, it is I, Absoulute, and do u require assistance from my skilled attributes?" "yes we do, we need 200 steel ingots,4 cut diamonds,and 50 obsidian shards...oh and w/ runes for an old dwarf crafter in Thunderhead Keep for infusion." said Manticore "ur wish will b granted, but beware, ur clumsy friend outside my cave is in grave danger, the King's troops have arrived, to arrest u, i will give u everything now and tell wat u need to do to escape his hands.u must head for the is a portal that could teleport u outside the gates of Thunderhead Keep.i will disappear now, so they cant find me, but will loot my equipment but i can spawn my own." said Absoulute "thank u!" yelled Manticore "run!there isent much time, i will save ur friend, oh and here, take this, it is the sword of the flame djinn, and u r the chosen heir of it" "but wat makes me the heir?" asked Manticore "i cannot say, for there is little time, GO!" yelled Absoulute. so the gang ran for the the heavy loads of materials in his backpack, Stigs was so exausted he couldnt go on. "cmon stigs its thru the portal we go! were almost there!hurry!" yelled C "im trying..." complained Stigs while they heard the marching of dwarf soldiers marching into the cave. they saw the FOP leave thru the portal and tried to catch up but the portal closed, saving their butts in time. "ah, finally the outdoors of Thunderhead!" said C "yea, but we must return the goods to the old dwarf!" said Manticore "im afraid he cant help anymore, he was sent to death by the king for i am his son, a blacksmith, trying to continue his work." said a dwarf "the names Timon, now i will craft u wat u need but it will take all day to forge it and infuse it at the same time. " "well that explains y the king sent troops to the cave" said Avilame who is safe and sound by the gang "ur here! omfg i thot u were ded!" said Stigs "yepper, Absoulute saved me" Manticore gave Timon the materials, and he started working in his shop while the gang was in the basement where Timon's workshop is. Overnight Timon finished crafting the armor but can only infuse when the person is wearing it. "ok ill wear it, just tell me if it hurts" said Manticore "it will hurt no matter wat" said Timon, he slapped the insignias on the shoulder blades while he was singing an incantation. Manticore was getting stinged a bit and he heard something that was very familiar to him, the Bloodsong. "wat does that mean?" asked Manticore "it is in the language that was used before the human race, all races know it except humans, the incantation i was singing was known as the Bloodsong, it is rumored that the song would open the portal, during the next solar eclipse, that would lead right into the lair of the devil, Morgoth." said Timon "ah, have u heard anything about The Seeker, a fake?" asked Manticore "yes, lots of it. I heard that The Seeker isent who he really is, and the devil has taken the shape of him, via a curse" said Timon "then who would The Seeker look like?" "i have no clue, i believe that Morgoth has turned The Seeker unto his form and possesing him, thats all i know" suddenly they all heard a knock on the door. Timon walked up the stairs and opened the door. "Timon Yachte, you are under penalty of death for treason, by the king!" said a dwarf police, they severed Timons head while the gang heard the slaughter from upstairs. Quickly they ran thru the basement door out to the gates of Thunderhead were awaiting them and the full army was behind them. "wat do we do now?!" yelled C "im thinkin!" said Manticore "i believe the sword ,that Absoulute gave me, would have the powers of the Flame on to ur boxer shorts this will b a bumpy ride!" Manticore lashed out the sword of the Flame Djinn and a fiery blast awaited the army of King Albert Stein , turning them all into a pile of ashes. "wow, good thinking Manticore!" said Stigs "thanks" said Manticore as they ran to the wall they got thru b4 they got to Thunderhead Keep. "finally fresh air and no more clostriphobic probs!no more darkness!" yelled Avilame. but just as Avilame said darkness, storm clouds rolled in from the south and the battle for Runescape had just begun...


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Closer to the Stars_

As the gang ran south towards the black clouds,they heard fighting between the Undead and Runescape's troops. They tried to help fight against the undead but were outnumbered so Manticore did the same thing w/ his Flame Djinn Blade as he did w/ the dwarf king's army. "thank you! u saved us!" complimented a varrock solder "thanks, now where have the undead been coming from?" asked Manticore "we do not know, all we no is that they keep coming from the south where the dark clouds r." replied the solder "ah, then can u help us?" asked C "yes we can travel along w/ u so we can crush this army of undead!" said the solder. So the group of soldiers joined in the gang while one of them said "hey C, its Spongjaws!" "HEY!YO!WATTIYA KNOW?!" yelled C "i havent seen u in a hell of a long time!where have u been?" "thot i just drop in, i joined the Knight's Academy in Varrock" said Spongs "ah, well our friend here has a prob w/ fainting." said C "i can c dat, he looks like hes gonna" said Spongs, and he was right, Manticore fainted cuz of heat stroke. "i best get him some water, wheres the nearest water source?" asked C "umm keep going west until u find a lake" said Spongs "and wats the name?" asked C "idk it was rumored it had the ability to replenish" said Spongs, so C dragged Manticore west to the Lake of Replenishment. The others continued south and got to the top of a hill and saw the biggest battlefield in RS. "wow...that is huge, omfg the undead has outnumbered RS 10 to 1!" said Spongs "we cannot give up hope yall, we must join together w/ Runescape in order to defeat this abomination!". During wat they said C got Manticore to the lake and while Manticore was out cold he had a vision. "u must become a Weh no Su" said The Seeker in his vision "but how do i become it?" asked Manticore "u will go to the Napui Quarter in the mega-city of Kaineng City, it is far in the depths of the become Closer to the Stars, u will b given ur final trial, to kill the 4 celestial beings,the dragon, the turtle dragon,the faux,and the pheonix."said The Seeker, but Manticore finally woke up."r u alright man?" asked C "ya im fine,just had a heat stroke thats all...wait,i had a vision that The Seeker gave me the 5th and final trial." replied Manticore "i bet its gonna b harder this time"said Cmeister "yes, yes much difficult,i gota kill 4 celestial beings!"replied Manticore "f**k man!idk if i can kill those things!they extremely powerful!wat kind?!" yelled C "dragon,turtle dragon,a faux,and a u can defeat them when im around, but i must do this to become Weh no Su" said Manticore "eh...WEH NO WAT?!" "it means Closer to the Stars"said Manticore "i no dat but to be Weh no Su means u have to become a star in the end, but if u do, we will always remember u,Manticore" said C "gee thanks.." suddenly a pack of wild wolves were howling over the hill and spotted Cmeister and both got to their feet and ran for their lives to the , they outran the pack and heard more fighting and relized that was the gang and the group of soldiers attacking a group of undead."cmon C!we can beat these ugly heartlesses!" yelled Spongs, C and Manticore joined the was a bloody battle in the end and Stigs got wounded pretty badly. "ow u damn mother f**ker!watch where u put that band-aid!" "im sorry!but its for ur own good!" yelled C.A portal opened up.."wats that?" asked Manticore "idk,ill walk thru it" "eh let me im the risk taker here" said Spikey. so he walked thru the portal and came out the other end, "wow...nice night" said Spikey, he walked back thru and said "guys its alright but its really awesome in here! but a bit chilled". so the gang and the soldiers walked thru the portal and saw the most beautiful night sky they have ever seen. "this must b Kaineng City" said Manticore "yea, its beautiful at night" said C. as the gang asked for directions where the Napui Quarter was, the guys in the market said that it is south east of where they're standing."is there a faster way to Napui Quarter than walking?" asked Avilame "yea, take the rift thru the river" said a minuteman. the gang got on each rift that took them to the Napui Quarter and wat awaited them was The Seeker. "i see u listened to the vision" "yea,and how to i beat a bunch of celestials?" asked Manticore, Spongjaws whispered in his ear "Manticore, The Seeker is a fake, u shouldnt b trusting him" "i heard that!" yelled The Seeker "if i was a fake, then u wud know would u?" Manticore was confused "anyway in order to defeat the beings, u must wear these gauntlets,boots, and the under-armor, of the Stars, each handcrafted using celestial hides." said The Seeker "each time u kill a celestial, its essence will spread and more Star-Lights will appear" "Star-Lights?" asked Manticore "feathered warrior birds w/ celestial blades." replied The Seeker "u must choose the portal in which wat being u want to kill first, btw if u die all will b lost, this is where ur ancestors failed, will u?". The gang stepped thru the portal to the faux and fought the first bunch of Star-Lights,slaughtering til they got to the faux, they saw a beam of light flash down on it while the stars in the sky aligned with the stars on the faux, connecting the dots, the stars grouped into the constellation and formed the natural yellow aura over the pulled a group of Star-Lights and sent them to their death, suddenly the faux roared and galloped toward the clan and the group of took the first slash at it, taking out 1 of 5 stars in the missed and drove thru the constellation but took a shot to the butt and took out another star, C lashed his spear at the faux and 2 stars were taken off the alignment. Manticore took the last strike by wisking thru the head,killing it. Stars were shooting out of its body as it fell to the essence spewed outward and formed 3 more fauxes w/ only 1 star in its gang took em all out. The gang walked on as they fought more essences and Star-Lights and were a little finally ran toward the group of Star-Lights and Faux Essences gaurding the turtle dragon celestial, slaughtering them all. The turtle dragon stomped toward the group and whipped its tail toward Spikey, knocking him out. "SPIKEY!" yelled Stigs "we gotta kill this thing b4 it does anymore harm!" yelled Cmeister. The gang all took a strike at the turtle dragon and knocked out 5 of 8 took his Flame Djinn Blade and blue flames arroared over the celestial, killing it while the essences group managed to kill the essences and Avilame ran towards Spikey , "omg SPIKEY!ima gonna have to give him mouth-to-mouth!" yelled Avilame and just about he was gonna Spikey said "dont do that, god u f**king pervert!im alright!" "omg u gave me a scare there man!" said Stigs, "we got to get moving guys!the pheonix is near!" yelled Spongs. The gang and soldiers rushed thru the groups of Star-Lights,Faux Essences,and Turtle Essences as they finally got to the pheonix,glorious as it can be deadily, it whipped up the wind as it flapped its feathers,knocking down took a sweep across the belly as the pheonix lost 3 of 10 pheonix fired a jet of flame but Cmeister blocked it but it went around the shield and fried Stigs."lol Stigs,y do u gotta b behind me all the time?" asked C "cuz i scared" said Stigs "well u gotta fight" said C "fine!" as Stigs charged to the pheonix, it lost 6 of its stars. Avilame slashed w/ his dragon long killing the pheonix and spewed pheonix the essences were killed, the group was so exausted they had to sit down."damn man! how long we gonna do this?" asked Avilame "idk but im gonna feel it in the mornin" said Spikey. Eventually, the gang got well rested and rushed thru a larger group of essences and finally got to the dragon and saw that it was 10x taller than the 7' 3" Great Khali from WWE Smackdown!It had wingspan as long as its body and was the biggest dragon the gang has ever seen!"HOLY S**T!WATCH OUT!" yelled Avilame as the dragon blew a jet of celestial flame at the the group had survived and charged at the 20 starred dragon was airborne all the time so the gang decided to use bows+arrows,javelins, and the dragon was down to 5 more stars speared another jet of flame almost frying Spikey and jumped from on top of a building and thru the celestial, killing it. "congratulations!let my mentor bless u w/ the powers of the Weh no Su after i tele u out of this night-mare." so The Seeker escorted the gang into a portal to his mentors house, after all was thru The Seeker went in w/ an evil smile, hes up to sumtin, I KNOW IT!After Manticore became a Weh No Su, The Seeker decided it was an event of a lifetime that Manticore was waiting to bind the Red Morning Sun,the Lunar Eclipse, and the total Solar Eclipse into the portal to Morgoth's guess wat? its tonight :)


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: A Destined Betrayal (the chapta yall been waiting 4)_

While the gang waited for the ingredients to open the portal, a battaleon of undead came swarming around them. "wat do we do now?now since u brought us here"Stigs said to Manticore "idk i guess we fight em" replied Manticore "that wont b neccesary, do not attack the pack of undead, for they r under my control and will help u against the fight with Morgoth" said The Seeker

"ok, w/e u say" said Red Morning Sun and the Lunar Eclipse appeared, then created the Solar Eclipse in the Seeker said "u must speak the incantation, Manticore, for only the hero that has gotten this far could sing it" "ok, here it goes...Oue qu-tallad gatews,yoritutad os fe gao trest,yeroad oue hulxer,oue adomonis,oue lonar,oue yoold fas reen nillt un yoe tends."

and the portal opened and in awe the FOP stared. "u must confront ur destiny, Manticore" said The Seeker "it must b fufilled" "i just think this is only the beginning,i think this is only half of wat is supposed to b fulfilled." replied Manticore "i must do this alone guys" "Godspeed w/ u Manticore, let Saradomin guide u, and we will see u until then" said Cmeister "until then...ok im ready" said Manticore

as he and The Seeker walked into the the other side Manticore saw the ugly demon sitting on the demonic throne, "ahh u have finally arrived, i was getting worried that u wud b killed b4 i cud" Morgoth started shaking,moaning, and saying some really wierd "ahh!BEGON...WRETCHED...POSSESSED...CURSED!" Morgoth returned to normal,stood up from the throne, and summoned Shadow Phantoms to weaken Manticore first-hand, he w/stood the enchantment and had no put out his hand and said, "u...ahh...will die now!" "f**k!its wearing away right at the rong time!" The Seeker whispered to himself. Manticore continued taking swipes at Morgoth but did no the portal stood the rest of the FOP and the group of undead started attacking, defending the area, Cmeister said "damn i new that seeker was a fake!" "yea man and i hope Manticore is alright" replied Spikey. The undead was hard to kill but managed to hold off the first wave of those fiendish Manticore was still attacking Morgoth when The Seeker unsheathed his Darklight and took a huge swipe at Manticore "dude! watch where u put that sword!" "oh this is not for him, this is for u!"replied The Seeker "I AM MORGOTH!ive cursed the real seeker and now u have nowhere to run!" he changed back into his demon form while the real seeker changed back into a 1,200 yr old man in blue robes and dropped to the floor,stunned. "damn u Morgoth!" yelled Manticore "no i will damn u to the Rift of the Underworld!" yelled Morgoth. The Seeker soon got back to his feet feeling extremely dizzy, but cleared his vision "huh?i dont remember a thing..MORGOTH!U SON OF A BI**H!I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! Back away Manticore Avernum i will deal with this slime myself!" "alright.." replied Manticore "u have fulfilled ur first part of ur destiny now its time for the 2nd, ur friends r in danger and i doubt they will survive Morgoth's minotaur leiutenant!i will open a portal to the future, for it is the only way out of this lair!RUN MANTICORE RUN FOR UR LIFE AND I DONT BELIEVE U CAN COME BACK TO THE PAST FOR IT IS ALREADY DESTROYED!GO!" yelled The Seeker and he battled stepped thru the portal wishing things will b good for the FOP. Meanwhile the FOP were experiencing Runescapes destruction, a huge meteor crashing down to the Earth. The FOP gathered around w/ arms around each other and Cmeister said "We will b alright my lads, let the binding guide us and let us live til his destiny is complete" "let the binding guide us" said all. As soon the meteor hit, the entire continent of Runescape was destroyed. Until then Manticore was safe and sound...or was he?

_To Be Continued..._

...

Who They Are:

...

Morgoth – the demonic demon from hell that has turned himself into being The Seeker during Manticore's journeys.

Manticore Avernum- the young hero of Runescape

Runescape- the land in which Manticore lives and nurtured, but is destroyed by a random event, a meteor

FOP- the Fellowship of Paladins clan that Manticore joins (+ im in it in real life J)

Cmeister- the ldr of the FOP

Sir Stiglets- a humourous d**khead

Avilame- a goatsucker

Spikey- the risk-taker

Spongjaws- the knight of the Knight's Academy at Varrock, but is still in the FOP but undercover .

The Seeker- read the story to find out *top secret*

Weh no Su- means to b closer to the stars, or ascended

Minotaur- half bull, half man

...

This book is dedicated to the following:

Cmeister

Stigs

Spikey

Avilame

Spongs

Runescape

Cheerios (they help me concentrate)

The entire FOP


End file.
